


I'll Drive

by Weaselwoman



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, No Slash, Post movie or alternate universe?, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fiction is short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Drive

“I’ll drive.”

“You’re drunk, Stark. I’ll drive.” Loki plucked the keys from his hand, started the car.

“Yeah, but…we’re on the wrong side of the road.”

“Nonsense. This is the appropriate side to prevent cyclonal winds in the Northern Hemisphere.”

“And at the Equator, they drive in the middle of the road?” Tony’s voice trailed off, talking to himself, “…sounds about right.” Then aloud: “Look out!”

Lights approached; Loki swerved, swore.

“See? Wrong side.”

“I’m surprised your car doesn’t drive itself. Even Thor’s goats know the way home.”

“450 horses, no goats,” Tony muttered.


End file.
